This invention relates generally to the art of cleaning devices and, more particularly, to the art of devices for cleaning paint applicators.
There is widespread use of paint brushes and paint rollers for applying paint to surfaces. Through use, however, the brush or roller becomes totally saturated and paint is forced deep within bristles to become trapped at the handle, or penetrates the roller mat to remain at its core. Current methods of cleaning, to a greater or lesser extent, allow residue to remain in the applicator. When dry, the residual paint and/or other deposits inhibit effective use of the brush or roller and cause the item to be untimely discarded. With effective cleaning, however, the life of the applicator may be significantly extended.
Complicating the cleaning process is the consideration that rollers vary in diameter, and a cleaning apparatus having an interference fit with one roller may not suitably engage another roller. Additionally, liquid under pressure must be applied at an appropriate angle to the roller to avoid causing the mat of the roller to compress, in hibiting penetration of the liquid into the mat. Further, the inevitable splashing caused by liquid under pressure must be offset. However, to shield the user inevitably inhibits the user's ability to monitor the cleaning process. Periodically, then, the process must be interrupted so that the user can evaluate progress which causes inconvenience and takes additional time.
Various cleaning devices for paint applications and methods for their use have existed within the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,777 to Brow discloses an apparatus for cleaning a paint roller comprising an annular sleeve adapted to have an interference fit with the pad of the roller. A similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,699 to Petricks which further includes scrubber elements positioned along the inner surface of the annular sleeve.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,484 to Monteiro, an elongated, hollow cylindrical body is disclosed which slidability receives the roller in close tolerance. Cylindrical casings for roller-type applicators are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,175 to Fritz and U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,230 to Lacher. U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,178 to Christensen provides an annular tube with orifices which are tangentially directed against the surface of a roller, causing it to spin or rotate. An axially extending shield arranged about the annular tube to protect the user is included in the disclosure. Other related disclosures include U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,280 to George and U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,527 to Dettman.
Thus, while many devices exist for cleaning roller-type paint applicators, there remains a need to provide a device for cleaning paint applicators in general, and one which allows the cleaning process to be monitored while in progress rather than hidden from view by a protective shield.